Awaken At Midnight
by arya304
Summary: Naruto knew that the villagers never liked him, he had long since given up on that dream. But he never thought that they would go so far to get rid of him...though if it wasn't for they're hate, he never would of met his angel of mercy, or have a chance to pay back to them what he had gone through as a helpless child, they will regret what they did to him. He'll make sure of it.


**I do not own Naruto or the characters, I own only Lyra, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Hey, that's him right? The one everyone calls a demon?" A woman asked the baker as she watched a little blond boy walk down the street

"Tch yeah that's him alright, that little shit should just crawl into a hole and die already, Kami knows that he should of never been born."

"What do you think you two are doing! You both know that it's illegal to talk of such things in his presence."

"Like I care, Its better for people to know, maybe one of them would be able to finish what the yondaime couldn't, Kami rest his soul."

"Still, best not to get on the thirds black list, Kami knows that the boy isn't worth the grief."

Looking down at the ground Naruto tried to ignore the words of the villagers around him, even though he was only six it didn't take a genius to know that he was being treated differently then the other children around. In fact he probably wouldn't of even noticed it, if it weren't for the placement of his apartment window, which had a direct view of the market. It was only a week after the orphanage kicked him out and contrary to everyone's belief he was perfectly capable of sitting still. In fact he was quiet good at sitting still and observing those around him, he had made it a game of sorts, always looking for something different or just watching the interactions of those around him. It was through this skill that helped him come to terms with the orphanages obvious treatment of him, after all who would want to stay in a place where the patronage was constantly trying to physically and mentally abuse you? So of course it was understandable that he would rather go out and explore, though he found it wasn't much better outside then inside, in fact in some ways it was _worse_. Yet it was one of those days where he found that he could sit around his apartment without fear of something happening that he sat and observed the people within the market place.

There it was that he realized that the people who screamed and spat at him, were laughing and smiling as other children his age, ran around playing with they're friends. The village people were not sneering at one another and the patrons at stores were not being thrown out. In fact it very much looked like a peaceful and happy paradise with people laughing and just enjoying life as it was, there was no hatred or fear in they're eyes. There were no shadows that looked like they were coming after you, it was instead sunny and _bright._ It was everything Naruto desperately wanted to be apart of. It was so real and tangible that he felt like it was within his grasp and all he had to do was step outside and grab hold of it, reveal in it... but the moment he had his sandals on and was out the door it was cruelly taken out of his grasp and set aflame. they're smiles would turn into sneers with looks of hate and disgust, they're laughter would suddenly stop and turn into snarling remarks of hate and despair. Naruto's dream of being able to grasp that happiness he saw outside his window would be crushed, his smile which once came naturally, became more and more forced as with every scathing remark he was forced to hear he would keep it there. The fear of them finding out how painful it was to hear they're words... to show them what they did to him with every breath they took, he couldn't let them see what it did to him.

It had been a year since that painful discovery, now that he was six years old and living alone, he couldn't help feeling like he was drowning. It seemed that the older he grew the more volatile and aggressive they became, though that wasn't as bad as having some people treat you like your not even there. When people yelled at him at least they were in some way acknowledging him. But when someone bumps into you and acts like there was nothing there, pretends that you're not there on the ground holding your hand in agony, because you landed on broken shards. That was _pure torture,_ because after a while you start questioning your own existence. Not to mention the fact that all the while you have to keep a mask on, after all it didn't take very long to notice that the treatment only became worse when they realized that the demon they so despised and feared might actually be intelligent. Pretending to be the village idiot was more helpful for his sanity as it kept him sane, and so it was on another one of his walks around the village that we come to the present, Naruto was just heading towards Ichiraku when he noticed that something was wrong.

It was a feeling that Naruto was learning to rely on more and more often, and the closer it came to his birthday the worse it got, right now it was October seventh so he still had some time before he usually had to worry. And yet Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched for the past two days, that's never happened before. Cautiously looking around he made sure to stick to the main streets as he headed home, it would seem that he would not be getting his amazing ramen today. As he finally got within a couple of blocks to his apartment he started to feel some sense of relief, though he never saw the civilian man until it was to late, he jumped out of the dark ally and grabbed Naruto, dragging him away.

Naruto screamed around the hand that was covering his mouth, eyes wide as he was dragged into darkness. He kicked and squirmed with all his might, anything to make the man let go, but it only seemed to make him tighten his already painful grip. After a couple of minutes the man threw the little boy onto the ground as a mob of civilians surrounded him, never before had Naruto ever felt this kind of terror in his life. His instincts yelling at him to get out of there, to run and not look back, but he couldn't seem to make his body listen to him, nor stop the tears that came to his eyes.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this, I have done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up you piece of shit! you killed my brother!" one man screamed as others joined him,

"Yeah you killed my mother you demon!"

"You stole my wife away from me!"

"No! I've never hurt anybody! I swear I've never killed anyone!" Naruto cried out as one of the men kicked him in the face, cutting off his plea.

"No more talking, let us finish what our hero started." And with that the mob converged on him, kicking and punching as Naruto's screams became louder which only seem to rile them up even more, but for the life of him he just couldn't hold back the screams of pain, especially when they started stabbing and desecrating his poor body. Naruto had never felt so much pain in his short life before, and he could do nothing but watch as the villagers broke his bones. One by one all over his body, his arms where mangled and useless and would never heal correctly along with his legs as they were jumped on and twisted out of they're joints. The feel of the knifes sliding in and out of his skin was excruciating as they repeated it multiple times to the point where his stomach looked like mush. Naruto no longer cried out, he was no longer aware of the outside world as his body flooded his mind with pain, he didn't even realize when they had stopped, to far gone within his mind as they're own screams started to fill the ally. He didn't notice as blood exploded out onto the walls, or the wails of some begging for they're lives as the sound of they're bodies being torn apart filled the air. He never noticed the growls and snarls that only nightmares are made of fill the small ally, no all he could see now was the night sky as the sun set to show the bright stars.

At least until he felt the most gentle touch in his whole life. Slowly, carefully, gently, he was picked up so that his small broken body was cradled in the arms of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had silky pearl white skin and hair the color of the sunset, red, yellow, pink, gold, and orange flowed in gentle waves around her heart shaped face, she had sharp cheek bones and full lips along with the most stunning and enchanting eyes. They were the color of rubies and they seemed to ripple like the water when you disturbed it, they showed warmth and love. The fact that she was covered and dripping in blood made no difference to Naruto, in his eyes she looked like an angle come to save him from his agony. He tried to speak but only gurgling seemed to come out as he felt blood pour from the corner of his mouth,

"Shhh my child do not talk just yet," her voice was soft and light and seemed to wrap around him, it was like a violin he once heard from a street performer, so enchanting and angelic that he could do nothing but listen. She really was his angle. "My poor thing look at what they've done to you," gently swiping some of his hair to the side as she held him closer, before looking around in disgust. "Humans are animals, savages, they do not even belong at our feet and yet they do something like this to a child? Even some demons would not stoop so low," watching her looking up at the stars he was able to see her unblemished neck as she twirled a finger into his once blond now bloodied hair, before looking down at him with contemplative eyes. What she was looking for Naruto had no clue, but it seems she found it as she smiled lovingly at him, "I am going to give you a chance little one, how would you like to become like me? you can stay with me for all eternity and be my companion, you will never be alone anymore. I will teach you how to fight and protect those closest to you, you will have powers unimaginable to the weak humans, and you will be free," she said as she brought her face closer to his, her eyes looking no _searing_ into his soul. "Well little one? do you want to be like me?" I didn't even need to think about it, the moment she said that he could stay with her for eternity Naruto already knew what his answer was going to be.

Looking directly into her eyes he did his best to show his determination as he nodded, she seemed to get it because she smiled and kissed his forehead, her lips now stained with his blood.

"So be it, I look forward to our time together little one," she then turned his head to the side exposing Naruto's bloodied vulnerable neck, he felt no fear though, even when he felt it sting as she sucked the last ounce of his blood out of him. After all to die at her hands wouldn't be to bad of a death, and as the darkness started to claim him he saw her lift her head and smile, mouth dripping with his blood as fangs touche the top of her bottom lip. She hummed a song as the darkness started to take away his sight, the last thing Naruto heard was her voice as death claimed him.

he left with a smile.

* * *

Sitting on the cold hard ground I watched as the child's eyes closed and a small smile claim his face as death took him, though she had made sure that it could not claim him. No he was hers now, death was only part of the process. Staring down at the bloodied body the rage and hatred once again surged through her, how could anyone do something so horrendous to a little boy and smile!? Children are precious and rare among demons as they cant repopulate and so they are usually treated like gems, and yet humans abuse the sacred right and do something like this!? The boys body was so torn and decimated that it would be a miracle if he pulled through, gently putting the boys body back on the ground she stood and started walking away. After all she needed them to see the body so that he can be claimed dead, it would be so mcuh easier to take him away if no body thought he was alive.

Besides she would still have to dig him up anyway, at least she could have them do half the work.

* * *

"Hokage sama!" Kakashi yelled as he rushed through the window like a bat out of hell, grumbling Sarutobi looked up and glared,

"This better be important-"

"Naruto was attacked and is at the hospitable as we speak, it's not looking good!" Kakashi yelled frantically as the third stood up and quickly while preforming a shunshin to the hospitable, Doctors were busy as people where brought in on beds though the third paid them no attention, for he was frantically searching for Naruto. One of the doctors saw him and walked over, his face showing how grim the situation was, he was Naruto's trusted physician or at least trusted enough to do his job properly and not try to kill him. Sarutobi ignored Kakashi as he stood, trying to hide the trembling within his hands as he focused his attention on the doctor in front of him.

"I'm sorry Hokage sama, but there was nothing we could do... when he was brought in he was already dead, if you want you can see him in the morgue though I do not recommend it. It will only anger you." The feelings that coursed through Hiruzen could not be explained as the guilt and despair wrecked through practically his very soul, behind him he felt as Kakashi fell into one of the chairs, his feelings very much similar to his leaders. Looking up the third locked eyes with the doctor,

"Show me his body, I want to see what the people have done to him." Keigo looked down at his board before facing the third and sighing,

"Fine, but I warned you...please follow me."

The walk to the morgue was quiet and tense as the Hokage and Kakashi followed Keigo down the hall before coming to a stop at a pair of doors, taking one last glance at them he opened the door and silently led them to a bloody sheet before removing that as well. Their reaction was instantaneous, both paled at the sight of the bloodied twisted body in front of them, before rage and sorrow never before seen filled their eyes. If looks could kill then the Kyuubi himself wouldn't have stood a chance, but they're eyes were drawn to the small smile on his face, and that only angered them more. No child should smile at the embrace of death, no child should _want_ to embrace death. Looking up at the doctor he glared,

"Was there any survivors?" Keigo looked down at the boy before meeting his eyes,

"None, it seemed the boy had the last final laugh, I could only conclude that Kyuubi took control at the last final moment and killed them all before his body couldn't handle the strain from his injuries or the excess chakra anymore and gave up... I know this might not be the time, but I must ask, what about the seal? what happened to the Kyuubi?" The third looked up at the man and narrowed his eyes while Kakashi had a rough time keeping his KI intact, instead of letting it lose on the Doctor like they both so desperately wanted to do. The Doctor mean while, quickly lowered his eyes but didn't back down, after two tense minutes had passed the third sighed before rubbing at his eyes. Looking back down at Naruto even he couldn't tell if the seal had worked as it was supposed to, the damage to the abdomen was just to decimated to get a reading on the seal.

"I can only tell you that the fourths seal was to make sure that when the child passed on the demon was to fallow him in death, but with so much damage to it I cant honestly say that that's what will happen. Though seeing as there is no giant fox running around I can only conclude that it has fulfilled its intentions."

"I understand, do you wish to cremate the boy or do you intend to bury him?"

The third stood quiet as he watched Kakashi softly cradle the boys cheek, it was hard for him to simply stand there and not act on his rage, to not break down in tears at such a sight. Not to mention he still had to give word to his student, closing his eyes he rubbed his temple, this was going to crush Jiraiya.

"If you don't mind I would appreciate it if you could wait a couple days? There is someone I would like to have at the funeral. It would only be fair."

"Of course Hokage sama."

Hiruzen looked over at Kakashi before gently taking his hand away from Naruto's still smiling face,

"Come on Kakashi, we must go." Watching as Kakashi followed him out, he did not miss the fact that his eyes no longer carried that already small bit of light. In fact the only way to describe them was dead, they were dull and lifeless, and the third feared that maybe this time, there would be no way to save him, at least not this time around.

* * *

It took only three days for word to reach out to Jiraiya, and only one more day for him to come back for the funeral. Many could not understand why the honorable sannin was so angry, after all the demon that killed his precious student was now dead. And yet anytime anyone went up to say something or congratulate him he would immediately go on the offensive and would either kill them, or cripple them. Many learned within the first half of the day just to not say anything at all, but it wasn't until the next day when they're Hokage make an announcement that the town had learned exactly what they had done, and the unforeseen consequences that came with it.

* * *

 ** _24 hours before announcement_**

"Come now Jiraiya it's time to go," Sarutobi whispered as he and a older man with shocking white hair followed him, both dressed head to toe in black as they made they're way to the graveyard. The tall man has yet to say a word after he had found out the news of his now deceased godson. The initial breakdown had not been pleasant, and several training fields where now in ruin, though it wasn't like the third could blame him. He to had destroyed quiet a number of training fields once he finally found himself alone. Once both sensei and student found themselves at the small tombstone, there was only three other people present for there were not many people who actually liked Naruto. All looked up at the sudden arrival, but even so no one had predicted that Teuchi would go up and punch Jiraiya in the face, no one moved, as both stared at each other one with rage the other with sorrow.

"This is all your fault, If you had just stayed and taken care of him like you were supposed to Naruto wouldn't be dead. You have no right to be here, he didn't even know you existed... you know nothing about him..." No one said anything as Teuchi glared down at the Sannin, all to stunned to see the usually kind and warm man so filled with hate and disgust, not even his daughter has ever seen her father so angry. "I deserve to be here more then you, I fed him when no one else would, I took care of him when he was hurt and sick and I was the one who would let him into my home when he would come over crying due to nightmares that the villagers installed in him. I was more of a godfather then you could of ever been, and yet you come here looking devastated when you didn't even know a single thing about him! You make me sick, and I know for certain that his parents are rolling over in they're graves at the way they're son has been treated."

The silence that entered the clearing was filled to the brim with tension as Teuchi went back to were he was standing once before, the silence only broken as the Hokage took his place at the foot of the grave to say the final fare wells. If anyone noticed that the maker happened to be next to the previous head of the village no one said a thing, it was not needed for those who knew the truth. As people began to leave the third spoke once more,

"I have decided to tell the village of Naruto's origin."

No one moved, even Kakashi had frozen mid step as stunned silence filled the air, only to be broken surprisingly by Jiraiya,

"Why? what's done is done, telling them now wont change anything."

"Even so, I want them to know who they killed, I want them to know that the person they killed was the son and legacy of they're precious hero. They deserve to know how much they had failed they're late Hokage."

"Are you sure that's wise Hokage sama? What if they do not change?" Kakashi said, his voice discerningly void of any emotion, unknowingly making the third cringe at his tone, he was starting to fear that there would be no way of saving the young ANBU this time. Sighing the third looked at Kakashi before meeting the others eyes,

"If they do not change for the better then I fear that there will be no chance to save this village as 'the will of fire' would of been distinguished from the arrogance that has laid root within these walls. But if there is the possible chance that we can save the younger generation then we will give it all our power to save them from it's greedy hands." Everyone looked at one another and came to an agreement, they will test the village one last time and should they pass then they will fight to keep it strong and pure, but should they fail then they will let the village fall from its own arrogance. As they walked out of the cemetery they never noticed a pair of blood red eyes watching them go, nor did they see the demoness walk out of the shadows to lay down next to the newly dug grave.

* * *

Lyra watched them leave the cemetery before going to lay down next to her new companion, not minding the dirt that rubbed off on her dress as she started to twirl her fingers into the newly placed grass while humming a lullaby. She had waited anxiously for the day when they would bury the boy, and was in fact close to burring him herself. After all it was a much needed process in order for the shift to begin, and with the amount of damage that had accrued on his body meant it would be at least three to two days before he even had the chance to wake up. Sighing Lyra turned on her back and watched the stars fly across the sky, a sky that once was bright with all the colors of the galaxy and stars, now only half of its brilliance remained. The humans were tainting the earth with they're very existence, and now they were evening tainting they're own kind, to think that they would do such a thing to a child in her presence! but then again she was no fool, she felt the demon that was sealed within the boy.

The Kyuubi no Yoko was, after all, a powerful and frightful demon in his own right, though the fact that he didn't do anything to save the poor boy was probably the fault of the seal. Kyuubi may be a demon but even he had more honor and dignity then to attack a child who could not have a hope of fighting back, though adults were another concept entirely. Sighing Lyra relaxed into her spot and waited, she will not leave until he has awoken, she made a promise after all, and a demon always kept they're word.

* * *

 **Day Of Announcement**

The third coldly observed as the people of his village flooded into the main court yard in front of the Hokage tower, though he did not say anything as he watched the council take they're places amongst them in the stands. On his right stood his loyal student Jiraiya of the sennin and on his left stood the trusted student of the late yondaime Kakashi, neither showed any emotion as they stood stiffly behind him. They're eyes were cold and emotionless as they stared out into the crowd, no doubt trying to keep themselves from killing everyone of those ignorant villagers that had treated Naruto so cruelly. He knew because it was the exact same feelings he felt as he looked out at the village as well, and even though they decided to give the village another chance that did not change the strong feelings of resentment and anger that flowed through they're veins. As the crowd began to settle down, the third walked out onto the balcony and stood before his people all were silent before finally after a moment the Hokage spoke.

"The people of Konoha, I have called you all here to give you all a special announcement for it has come to my attention that you all have been under a great misunderstanding. I have come to announce the death of one Uzumaki Naruto-"

He stopped as he was caught off by the cheers of the civilians, they laughed and screamed with joy as they heard the news. Even most of the shinobi joined in though only three truly understood and knew the truth and began to silently cry as guilt and shame and disgust filled they're hearts. Anger coursed through the Hokage at such a sight and he called out using chakra to raise his voice as he called out.

"Quiet!" The crowd silenced quickly and stood frozen in fear as all three let loose they're killing intent on the public, some even falling to there knees, " I can't believe how low this village has fallen! I have never been more ashamed to be called the leader of this village then I am right now!" The villagers were shocked as the third yelled at them, after all they have done nothing that could shame their leader, but no one spoke all listening as their Hokage spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto was not the Kyuubi in disguise nor was he evil incarnate! He was a little boy whose life was sacrificed to hold the demon at bay, to keep you the villagers safe! And how do you repay him? You outcasted him, demeaned him, you abused him! An innocent little boy who did not even know the love of a parent or even the safety of his own home! You disgusting people didn't even give him the chance to prove himself, instead a group of you decided to end the life of an innocent six year old who couldn't even fight back! And whats worse is that should his father of been alive I could confidently say that he would of been ashamed of you! I have no doubt in my heart that he would of killed you all in his vengeance!" The villagers spoke not a word as they looked up to the third, unknown dread filling they're bodies as they listened. What was said next nearly broke them as their hearts filled with shame and guilt so strong it would haunt the older generation for years to come and break those of the most loyal shinobi of the fourth to suicide later on. "The boy who you called a demon and ridiculed was none other then the late yondaime's only heir and son of Namikaze Minato and his late wife Uzumaki Kushina! You have condemned the very son of your savior!"

Silence had never been so loud as it was the moments that followed after the announcement, for as soon as he was done he turned and went back into his office. Leaving the people to sit stunned as feelings of disbelief and anguish filled them. They could not believe how blind they had all been, as the anger and hatred in the hearts of the people left to be filled with deep sorrow. There was no way to repent for what they had done, it was already to late, so with many heavy hearts the civilians and shinobi left to go back to they're homes.

It would be years before the village would be able to overcome the tragedy that had occurred the night.

* * *

 **Present** **time**

It had been a week since Naruto had been buried and during that week Lyra had watched from the shadows as people came and went, some most then others. It was one in the morning and Lyra was sitting next to the stone humming the lullaby she has been singing to him the past week waiting for the burst of energy that would signify that he was awakening when she felt someone coming. Being well familiar with this aura as he was one of the most common to visit, but she did not move, she did not leave his side, instead she sat there and continued to hum. Waiting for the silver haired man to come, and it wasn't long before he showed up hidden in the shadows, she could feel him watch her as she continued to twirl her energy between her fingers. It would occasionally burst into different colors like a small personal fire works around her, she did not mind after all it would not be very long until her partner awakened, she could already feel the thrum of the power within him, flowing around in his body lazily until it could finally burst free. Lyra gave it another day at most before he would finally wake up from his long slumber, she could not of been more happy at the thought. Though it did worry her about the kyuubi, after all he would essentially be dead and it might effect the seal in some unexpected way, before she could finish her thoughts the man had decided to come out of his hiding place.

XxX

Kakashi had just got back from a mission when he decided to go and visit his sensie's sons grave, it seemed that he had been visiting the cemetery more often then not lately. But what he had not been expecting to find at Naruto's grave was a beauty of unimaginable proportions, it was impossible to think her as a human, a goddess would be more believable for how enchanting she was. Her voice only adding to the belief as it was so hypnotizing it could have a man commit any crime if she so much as asked, not knowing what to do he watched her. He watched her for what seemed like hours but could only of been minutes, he tried to figure out why someone such as her was even doing out here. Her hair the colors of sunset and just as intense even in the moonlight, her dress a sleeveless red and gold silk gown that rippled with her movements like the sea. It was unfathomable. Yet it was also suspicious, sighing Kakashi moved out of the shadows, if he was going to get an answer it would be better to just ask her.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kakashi cautiously asked as he started to slowly walked over to the fire haired beauty, he watched her carefully before finally stopping just out of reaching distance. "Did you know him?" Kakashi asked gently as all was quiet while he waited for her response, he watched her face fill with sorrow and determination before finally looking up to stare at him. His own widening as he was enchanted with the sight of a pair of stunning emerald eyes, never before has he ever seen such a sight. Though it only further proved that his suspicions were right, she was just to enchanting to be human, now the only problem was finding out just what the hell _is_ she? They stood there watching each other neither of them moving and neither willing to let the other look away, at least until finally she dropped his gaze only to look back at the child's grave.

"You cared a great deal for the young boy...did you not?" she asked quietly her voice flowing around him like the most exotic of instruments, looking at her cautiously he nodded.

"Yes, I had thought of him as a sort of younger brother,"

"And yet you did nothing to save him from the loneliness that threatened to consume him... you did not protect him from the villagers scorn and mockery... I have been watching this child for only a short while, and in that time I was able to see the cruelty and abuse that he suffered daily. I was to powerless to do anything as it is not within my right to interfere, and yet it is because I did not get to him sooner that this was the course of his already very short and miserable life."

Kakashi stood frozen as he watched the woman look back to him with scorn and disgust clearly written upon her face, he couldn't say nor do anything as he watched her hatred for him shine brightly within her eyes.

"You're kind disgust me, you humans are nothing more then scum on this planet! you people destroy and discrete this land even now as we speak, humans hold no respect to those that are they're superior and spread only deceit and betrayal. Even the demons do not have the audacity to do what your kind has done to this poor child." Looking back down at the grave she gave a warm and caring smile, her eyes only showing love and affection to the boy who was long dead. "This child does not deserve to rest in a village like this, in one days time his body will no longer dwell within these walls. I will take him and bury him probably in a place well deserving of his soul, for this place is to filled with malice and arrogance."

"What! you can't-"

"I can and I will." She said as she looked him dead in the eye, the look of pure determination and anger clear in her eyes, "or are you telling me that the boys soul is to be stuck in a village that despised and decimated him? do you truly believe that this village is even worthy to have had him for the time that they did?" she asked her eyes clearly challenging him to answer the question. Yet for the life of him Kakashi couldn't even get a sound out, they both knew who was right. With out another word Kakashi turned and left, there was nothing more he could say to convince her otherwise, the only thing he could do was warn the Hokage.

XxX

Lyra watched as the silver haired man left with a lighter heart, after all what better way to explain an empty coffin then just plain out telling them? the evidence of the awakening would be to noticeable and if they (for whatever reason) were to check the body and find that it was not there, they might think that the boy had not truly died and look for him. At least this way when they looked and find an empty coffin they have an idea on what happened. Sighing Lyra laid down and resumed humming her lullaby.

she couldn't wait to see her companion once more.

XxX

pain...pain was all he could feel as it ran through his body, pain and darkness. There was no light, not even the tiniest speck of it, just pure endless darkness and as time went by he could feel every bone and muscle in his body change. Feel as some connected and as some changed form completely and the most disturbing... as some grew. The pain was so unbearable that he was unable to even move, all he could do was scream and pant and even then Naruto was unsure he was even screaming out loud. He could still taste the blood in his mouth as he tried to hold onto his sanity, and he found that the only way to do that was to keep hold of the memory of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the one person who was so kind and gentle to him, the one who said that she would stay with him forever.

It was her beauty that grounded him, her love and kindness that made all of the pain and suffering he was going through bearable. His own angle of mercy that promised a way out of a life where he knew he held no purpose. As time went on he felt the pain reside and dull as his ability to move came back slowly, and as his sense came back one by one so did the strange sense of _emptiness_ like his mind was so much more now, like _he_ was so much more. The consciousness he used to be able to feel at the back of his mind was now gone with that last wave of pain. And with it a power he had never felt before filled him, It was like the dark power that had always been with him since young, had merged with his own and had become something so different and powerful that it was hard to believe that it was even him.

No longer did he feel the chill or weakness that came with humanity, no his body was washed over with a warmth that he had never felt. It didn't take long for him to realize that the love and warmth that he was feeling was from his own angle of mercy. Naruto had smiled widely as he found that she had kept her word, she had waited for him, was still waiting for him. Not wanting to make her wait no more, he fought his way to consciousness, he could not wait to set his eyes on her face once again. To see the love she had directed at him reflected within her beautiful ruby eyes, so it was with a gasp as he opened his own glowing violet eyes to the darkness around him.

XxX

Lyra sat up quickly as a burst of power ran through the area, her eyes staring down as glee worked its way through her system, her master was finally waking up. And he was stronger then she ever imagined, laughing with delight, she quickly performed a jutsu that brought his coffin out of the ground before slowly opening both lids. There lying innocently was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, his hair was golden like the sun and seemed to practically glow under the moon. It was longer as well, reaching well past his shoulders, while his skin was also completely flawless and sun kissed his body also seemed to have grown and now looked around ten, it was perfection. His face was all soft angles with the most stunning violet eyes framed by golden lashes and soft full pink lips. He was breath taking, and he was hers.

Bowing down lightly she smiled upon him, before lightly taking his small hand into hers.

"Welcome back, young one...as I promised I have not left your side, now it is time to keep yours and not leave mine." He stared up at her with such awe and adoration it was almost blinding, but she could feel others coming, they two have felt his power and it would not be long before they arrived. Softly pulling him up she gently carried him in her arms, "we must leave young one, and once we are safe I shall teach you all I know and when the time comes, we will burn this place to the ground. They will learn they're place and they will pay for the sins they've put you through." Her voice seemed to echo as she ran through the night, and before long they were beyond the village walls, stopping in a meadow she looked down at her silent charge. "You have been given a second chance, your life anew, what is it that you wish for your name to be?" All was silent before finally he spoke, his voice so soft but even still more alluring then any siren.

"Mattaki, my new name shall be Mattaki."

"What a wonderdul name master, " looking up at her he smiled showing his longer then normal fangs.

"I think so to Lyra, I think so to," smiling down at her young companion she once more picked him up and ran, where to they did not know but as long as they Were together it would not matter for the will both train to become stronger together.

* * *

Okay so this was written in a note book and I just decided to type it out, if you guys want me to continue this then be sure to comment. I have no beta for this so if it does get continued and your interested in doing so just PM me. Be sure to read some of my other stories to, the more the merrier!


End file.
